


There Are Weirder Ways To Love Someone

by PastelBlueDahlia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, FBI Agent, Family Bonding, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueDahlia/pseuds/PastelBlueDahlia
Summary: Collection of Tumblr Prompts:1. Fluffy make up after a fight (Viktuuri)2. Quality Bonding Time with Yuuri's dad (a sprinkle Viktuuri)3. Yuuri as a FBI agent and Viktor as his way too gorgeous target (Viktuuri)





	1. I Know Your Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to transfer some of my writing to AO3. Not all of it though, more like the stuff I still like after months of not looking at it. I hope you'll enjoy this mess ♥♥♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belovedstill: hello <3 could I request 7. "I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)" for the soft prompts thing? for viktuuri? It sounds so amazing and I'm excited to see what you do with it c:

  


  
  
Viktor fucked up.  
  
Which happens from time to time because everyone makes mistakes, even Yuuri, but him? If he makes a mistake it feels like his world is ending. He got better at accepting them and admitting them, except for, well. Today.  
  
Viktor can basically count the times he fucked up bad on one hand: the time he broke his leg after he begged Yakov to let him do this one last jump before he had to go home, the time Chris and him hired that stripper in a huge champagne glass just to end up paying his medical bills, the time he got so fed up with his hair that he cut it all off by himself just to realize that no, being good at braiding and being able to use hairspray and conditioner doesn‘t automatically make him a hairdresser. Then there was of course the time he made Yuuri cry in the parking lot, and today.  
  
Viktor is a perfectionist, and he‘s still trying to understand that it‘s okay to fail and fuck up and that he‘s not able to heal things or people as quickly as he likes through a True Love’s fairy tale like kiss. (With each time he visits Dr. Tokarewa she sheds new light on all these hings, and Viktor would lie if he said it wasn‘t scary but also necessary)  
  
However, now Viktor fucked up.  
  
And it‘s scary. He feels the crushing guilt on his shoulders, the anger in his stomach, and his heart races as he thinks that maybe, this is it, maybe this is how this dream ends and Yuuri will realize just how wrong he was when he thought he loved Viktor.  
  
_(Take a deep breath Viktor, you’re overthinking)_  
  
And the curve in Yuuri‘s spine looks bend and fragile and so lonely that Viktor‘s heart aches to reach out and touch him. Yuuri doesn’t look at him. He gets his gloves off like they insult him.  
  
„Yuuri, I‘m sorry.“ Is the first thing Viktor says after he closes the door to their apartment. The anger has lifted, just like it always lifts and the guilt sets in like a clockwork.  
  
„Mmh.“  
  
Viktor‘s heart stutters.  
  
Yuuri shrugs his coat off, takes of his shoes, and _he won‘t look at Viktor._ He sits down at the couch, legs crossed as he pulls out his phone. The silence is loud between them because they‘re never quiet. Always talking or mumbling or laughing or giggling or moaning or panting, _something_ between them. But this feels definite in a way that makes a shiver run own Viktor‘s spine.  
  
He shallows hard before he gets down on his knees in front of Yuuri.  
  
„I‘m really sorry. I didn‘t mean to hurt you,“ he repeats, almost pleading. Yuuri‘s eyes flicker to Viktor‘s eyes briefly, but he doesn‘t seem to find anything worth to look at.  
  
Viktor takes Yuuri‘s foot in his hand, slowly, carefully, as if he‘s scared that he will be chased away any moment. He holds it like he‘s gliding the glass slipper back on Cinderella’s foot. _(Stop with the fairy tales, Yuuri doesn‘t need that)_  
  
He brings his foot to his mouth and kisses it. Viktor knows that Yuuri stopped reading.  
  
He then works his way up to Yuuri‘s ankle, his calf, up his knee and then Yuuri lets his legs fall apart further, naturally in the way he allows Viktor access again. He immediately settles between them and kisses the inside of his soft thighs.  
  
Viktor runs his hands slowly up Yuuri's lovely thin ankles, then _higher higher higher_ until he feels his round thighs right under his too hot fingertips, trying to translate the love he feels into touch. It reminds him of the times he holds Yuuri‘s cold fingers between his warm ones, and he giggles while Viktor breathes on them to warm him up, creating a cloud in the winter sun. The did it just this morning, but it feels so far away already it could have been a dream.  
  
„Forgive me,“ he says, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss on Yuuri‘s thighs and belly, and at one point Viktor doesn‘t even know anymore if he‘s doing that for Yuuri or for himself.  
  
Yuuri is pliant and soft under his fingers, relaxed, and Viktor arches up to kiss Yuuri right on top of his heart.  
  
Yuuri laughs wetly. It‘s definitely the most beautiful and heartbreaking sound on the planet.  
  
„Stop that,“ he says but smiles a shaky smile as he wipes his tears away with the back of his hand, „You know how weak I am for your kisses.“  
  
Viktor‘s heart bursts. His own laugh sound surprisingly wet too, „And I‘m weak for you,“ he replies, cupping Yuuri‘s face.  
  
„Cheesy…“ Yuuri murmurs before he pulls Viktor close by the nape of his neck and kisses him.  
  
_(We‘re going to be alright.)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is www.its-peach-bleach.tumblr.com, and the original post is here: https://its-peach-bleach.tumblr.com/post/167153359962/hello-3-could-i-request-7-i-know-your-weakness
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ❤❤❤


	2. Learning About Football But It's Okay Because It's For The Sake Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-really-prompt-but-thig-I-saw-on-Tumblr-and-couldn't-resist-writing-it:
> 
> vityanikiforova: victor bonding with toshiya over football having absolutely no idea how football works except that there’s a ball and people kick it while toshiya gets overly-excited and asks yuuri to help him with his broken english to rant about sagan tosu is my kind of thing

 

 

Viktor‘s been nodding along for approximately 4 minutes now.  
  
He focuses on smiling a bit brighter as Toshia exclaims something, and he‘s putting so much effort in explaining all this in English when Viktor didn‘t even know there was actual tactic in football, and god, is he nodding too much? Viktor stops nodding.  
  
The greatest thing one can experience is seeing someone you love ranting about something they’re passionate about.  
  
He knows he can be like that too, was like that only yesterday when he gushed about Makkachin‘s new shampoo that smells amazing and is organic, or when he cuts bits and pieces out of fashion magazines to get new ideas for costumes. Yuuri always gets this _look_ then.  
  
Yuuri‘s eyes become incredible fond and he smiles that little special smile that looks like he doesn‘t even realize he‘s doing it, and Viktor gets so distracted from all the love he feels that he forgets what he wanted to say.  
  
So Viktor is pretty passionate about a lot of small things, but it‘s nothing compared to the level of passion from the Katsukis.  
  
Yuuri loves skating and ballet so much that Viktor is scared from his dedication when he sees bloody imprints on the floor from Yuuri’s socks. And he loves gaming too, and even though Viktor is really bad at it he loves it when he gets so immersed into games because Viktor can cuddle with him in soft blankets, their body heat building up under it, and he always starts to doze off then as he feels Yuuri‘s muscles tensing and relaxing when he lies under Viktor and attacks an enemy.  
  
It‘s the same kind of secure warmth when you‘re driving in the back of the car at night, maybe when you‘re a child, and your eyes get heavy but you feel utterly safe and comfortable, like nothing could ever happen to you. It feels like home.  
  
Yuuri gets so completely engrossed when he rants about games, and sometimes Viktor just can‘t follow anymore and just looks at his excited smile, at the way he gestures wildly and leans forward the tiniest bit, and it makes Viktor‘s heart feel so full it might burst.  
  
The best part about the times Yuuri finds the time to play games is that he never forgets Viktor. When Viktor, like so often, rests his head on Yuuri‘s lap he runs his fingers slowly through his hair during a cutscene, and Viktor doesn‘t know if he does this because he thinks that Viktor is asleep, and he doesn‘t want to move to find out.  
  
Mari is passionate about money and politics. She’s in charge of the finances of the onsen, and Viktor is sure that she is a big reason why their onsen is the only one left despite the decreasing tourism. Mari doesn‘t show her passion in wide smiles and bright eyes, instead she shows it in red angry cheeks and dark furrowed brows and squinted eyes when she exhales the smoke like a dragon in a way that reminds Viktor of a villain in a Disney film.  
  
And even though Viktor was always kind of proud of his knowledge about politics it‘s nothing compared to Mari. She knows statics and seemingly knows every politician by name. Viktor wonders if she‘s so angry when she talks about politics because of the situation or because her English might be good, but not good enough to pronounce certain things, and her accent seems to annoy her more than him.  
  
Their talks about politics are so interesting that Viktor found himself not minding standing with her in the cold November air when she got out to smoke, even though he hates smoking. And then when he went back to sleep with all these new facts and perspectives he just had to wake Yuuri up to talk to him about it.  
  
Hiroko is the pillar of the family. She unites every interest anyone has in the family, and she understands all of them. She can talk about politics with Mari and discuss on the same level with her, she reassuringly pats Yuuri‘s back when he loses his ds card, talks about skating and ballet with Viktor, and gets angry with Toshiya when his favorite player loses.  
  
She‘s so interested in everything her loved ones are passionate about that it‘s heartwarming. One day, when they were alone in the dim blue lit kitchen in the morning like so often (not being a morning person _definitely_ runs in the family) she already made coffee, smiling in her unique warm way as she asked „Costumes? This is nice,“ in her simple English Viktor slowly starts to suspect she solely learns for him, grabbing into her pocket and sliding a printed out dress to Viktor. All he could do was choke on his words and hug her so tightly that his body bent all the way down to this small lovely woman to give her at least a little of the love back she put into everything she did.  
  
And Toshiya loves cooking and sports, especially football. At the beginning Viktor didn‘t know how to approach Toshiya, especially because dads are always very protective of their children and someone who has the image of a playboy is not really the type of person you would trust.  
  
So while Viktor could hold conversations with the other family members, it was always a bit different with Toshiya. Viktor got nervous, and the kind smile he sent him always seemed to see right through him, all the way down to all the ugly, selfish parts of him.  
  
Toshiya works in the kitchen, and while he could help the others he could never help him. It didn‘t matter how long at night he practiced the traditional Japanese dishes they served, he always messed up and had to ride his bike early in the morning to replace the missing ingredients.  
  
As Viktor was already worried that he would ever have a good relationship with Toshiya he asked on a fateful day „Who is Sagan?“, only understanding the name from the Japanese chatter.  
  
Toshiya‘s eyes got round like marbles, and then he tried to explain to him in broken English why it was so amazing.  
  
This has been going on for the last 4 days since Toshiya had the brilliant idea to show Viktor recordings of the games, and while Viktor could mostly understand him it was still hard to focus on him and what was happening on the screen.  
  
His eyes dart to the tiny figures on the screen. Surprisingly, there is a lot of falling. Every now and then they just drop to the ground with a pained expression, yet keeping a lightness in their movements that look almost graceful and somehow reminds Viktor of the dying swan.  
  
Occasionally Toshiya knocks his fist lightly on the table whenever he forgets a specific English word in his enthusiasm, and somehow Viktor can imagine how young he once was, can see this bubbly and smiling Toshiya sitting with a young Hiroko on a picnic blanket, or on the bench by the castle Yuuri likes to go to, and his heart squeezes at the thought that one day, someone would look at him and think the same, regretting not being able to see him in his youth.  
  
Viktor can‘t wait to grow old with Yuuri.  
  
Toshiya‘s eyes drift from Viktor to something behind him, and his smile widens impossibly. Viktor looks up and sees Yuuri‘s face directly over his, brows furrowed in confusion as he looks at the TV screen and then back to his dad and Viktor.  
  
Yuuri sits down next to Viktor on the low table and suddenly Yuuri is talking in Japanese to Toshiya. The worst part about learning a new language is understanding certain words, but you just can‘t remember what they mean.  
  
„Yuuri translates, Vicchan,“ Toshiya says and smiles excitedly, points at some player and says something to Yuuri. And then he nods and leans towards Viktor to tell him softly what‘s happening, and Yuuri‘s face is dipped into the blue glimmering light of the TV, his glasses catching the flare. He has that quiet smile on his lips again, the one he doesn‘t realize he‘s doing.

Viktor doesn‘t concentrate on a thing he says. Instead, he just watches him. In the dark living room it feels like driving at night again, and Toshiya‘s back looks tense as the yelling from the TV gets louder and louder, and Viktor feels safe and like a teenager again, both of them waiting with bated breath for something to happen, half expecting to get in trouble.  
  
Yuuri‘s eyes flicker to Toshiya‘s back before Viktor can feel that sweet, secret smile on his lips with all that familiar rough hotness.  
  
Sagan Tosu scores a goal.  
  
„Thank you for listening to him,“ Yuuri whispers, and Viktor laughs quietly as he intertwines their hands under the table.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is www.its-peach-bleach.tumblr.com, and the original post is here: https://its-peach-bleach.tumblr.com/post/167942634127/gothandtired-its-peach-bleach (which also has art that is just the cutest thing ever??)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ❤❤❤


	3. I Fall In Love A Little, Oh Just A Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-really-prompt-but-thing-I-saw-on-Tumblr:
> 
> vityanikiforova: yuri on ice au where yuuri is the fbi agent watching over victor 

 

 

 

Objectively, Yuuri knows he should feel guilty doing this.

And he did, at least for the first few weeks he was new to this job until he realized how ordinary it really was. And well, Phichit also went through several pep talks until he decided to just record them for Yuuri.

One of these videos starts like this:

„Okay Yuuri, I know you‘re stressed and watching this because you think _hey, what the hell is even my purpose, spying on these fine people who never did anything wrong in their life ever?_ Okay, Imagine it like this: You are a dog. A _hunting dog_. A _beast_ out there, like a bear. But you‘re a dog. And your owner loves and cares for you, and all he wants you to do is get out there and see how all these cute, innocent looking bunnies are doing. Just looking, like some worried mom, and everyone needs a mom once in a while to not mess up right? But one day you see that a group of bunnies is full of shit because they hide crack and the best carrots in their rabbit holes. And your owner knew theoretically that this could happen, and now you get a treat because you did your job right. You‘re doing a great job and can live a long, happy dog life.“

Usually Yuuri sniffles hard, rubs his running nose and watches the version where Phichit is drunk when the idea to record himself first hit him because it never fails to make him laugh. After that he crawls out from under his desk and gets back to work, and when his eyes are a little redder than usual then no one comments on it.

It‘s one of these days when he wants to crawl out from his hiding spot when a voice suddenly calls „Katsuki!“, followed by a thump and a soft „Ow,“ coming from Yuuri himself as he emerges from under his desk, rubbing the top of his head and scrunching at his superior.

Mr Johnson, or _please call me Daniel, Mr Johnson always makes me feel sooo old hahaha_ is one of these coffee inhaling, always cheery bosses who sits on a bright blue exercise ball to train his core who, regardless of smiling like an undersized teletubby and well, the exercise ball, still thinks he deserves respect and that he can be viewed as trustworthy. Instead, he‘s just weird and puts his hand directly over Yuuri‘s whenever he stops by to look at Yuuri’s work, and he‘s also one of these people who think that if you can‘t accomplish a task the first time you do it then you‘re not suited for the job while being completely unable to find any problems by himself.  
  
That‘s how Yuuri finds himself standing with a lot of paperwork and with trembling shoulders in the door frame of Phichit‘s big office, who only sighs and rolls his eyes and says for the nth time „God, I should fire Johnson,“ to which Yuuri replies for the nth time, „You can‘t just fire him because I‘m incompetent,“ to which Phichit just takes a deep breath and stares blankly at some spot on the wall which he calls _staring into the camera like he‘s in The Office_ , even though Yuuri can‘t see a camera and always wonders what the hell this means.

  


  


The next day, he _finally gets to do the real spy work_ Phichit says, looking definitely more excited that Yuuri who only feels a nervous flutter in his stomach.  
  
Yuuri types in an awfully long code, rewrites something here and there, and before he can fully settle in this easy activity he‘s _in_ and _ready_ and two windows pop up, one showing the screen of his target and the other the webcam and-  
  
there‘s tape over it.  
  
Yuuri can‘t really say he‘s disappointed about that.  
  
Thankfully he only got assigned to one person, so it‘s quite easy to keep track of their activities. Yuuri mostly has to run errands for Mr. Johnson anyway, and _his little bunny_ how Phichit likes to call all their targets doesn‘t seem to do much, almost nothing in fact. Yuuri wonders if maybe he got assigned to a child who has to deal with mean, screaming parents who limit their internet usage.

  


  
After a week, Yuuri can tell more things about them: They‘re obviously a dog lover and google a shit ton of information about them like _What can I give my dog to eat so her fur regains its color?_ Or _Can dogs see in the dark?_ Followed by _Am I a bad dog dad if I don‘t turn on the light in my apartment for my dog when I‘m gone?_  
  
Yuuri concludes: A dog lover, male, possibly an elderly who is definitely a good guy.  
  
He really doesn‘t know if these informations make it easier for him to spy on him or harder, and a little part of him actually starts to wonder how he looks while the other part of him is screaming _professionalism! Emotional detachment!! Duty!!!_  
  
He seems to be a big fan of Viktor Nikiforov, which is a huge plus for Yuuri honestly because it feels like his only job is looking at memes and vines and cute dog videos and a whole lot of Viktor Nikiforov stuff, which is basically what Yuuri himself would do in his free time.  
  
Sometimes he thinks about somehow thanking his bunny, but he has absolutely no idea how he would do that without being creepy and well, throwing a bad light at the government or something.  
  
So he just tries to enjoy it as long as it lasts.

  


  


  
Or at least, that‘s what Yuuri thought.  
  
Because there‘s one faithful day when Yuuri bites into his creme filled donut, closes his eyes in bliss and moans without noticing the heads that turn upon hearing that, and a fat white glob of creme plops onto his dress shirt. He curses under his breath, and when his eyes flicker up to search for tissues he stares directly into the well lit and absolutely, vibrantly gorgeous face of Makkachin.  
  
He yelps, fingers digging into the leather of his office chair because if Makkachin is there, and he‘s 100% sure it‘s her, then that means that The Viktor Nikiforov can‘t be far away.  
  
Yuuri scrambles to put his headphones on and turns the volume up, destroying the last bit of privacy he let his bunny have. He needs to know, he just-  
  
„Are you excited?“ _The Viktor Nikiforov_ chirps syrupy sweet, „ _Of course_ you are! You‘ll meet uncle Chris soon! Remember Chris?“ Makkachin wags her tail excited, and The Viktor Nikiforov‘s smile frays into something soft at the edges, „Of course you do, you‘re my gorgeous girl, my good girl, _my favorite girl_ ,“ he coos and purses his lips as he strokes his fringe out of his face absentmindedly.  
  
Yuuri gasps, blood thundering in his ears, his heart in a roller coaster without safety belts.  
  
The next few minutes are a blur like out of a dream.  
  
The Nikiforov sits leisurely on his couch and hugs Makkachin close to his chest. The skype call to Christophe Giacometti lasts approximately 15 minutes, but for Yuuri it feels like barely three. The fact that they speak mostly french makes him deaf to their conversation.  
  
The Viktor Yuuri saw up until now was grace personified, an easy extravagance and confidence that comes from a puberty he didn‘t have to suffer through and that was kind to him, upgrading adorable chubby cheeks to plain beauty that hits your self-esteem with the force of a hammer, but he still manages to seem so sympathetic that you don‘t even mind.

The Viktor Yuuri knows smirks and flirts and wields his eyebrows in a way that portrays more emotion than Yuuri has in his whole life. When he laughs, he tilts his head back and the room seems to light up because he sticks out from all these other important people like a light bulb, warm and so, so much more _alive_ than the rest.  
  
But this right here is something no fan has ever seen: Viktor in soft, worn out clothes, messy hair that‘s just a little damp from the shower and awakens the strange urge in Yuuri to sit behind him and blow dry his hair. He keeps yawning and puts his delicate, way too thin hand over his mouth because he apparently bingewatched Hannibal yesterday. It makes Yuuri laugh because it‘s so unexpected, and the fact that Viktor looks kinda ugly when he yawns just like everyone else is so new and almost relieving to know.  
  
Viktor has short, almond shaped nails and a tiny mole between his ring finger and his pinky. When he laughs he sometimes closes his eyes and wraps a lazy hand around his belly while his shoulders bounce up and down lightly, collarbones popping out of all that pale lithe body.  
  
His laugh is not the loud, brilliant thing that sounds like polished glass. With Christophe and in the familiarity of his own home, his laugh is only a deep rumble in his chest, private with the softness clothes make when they fall to the floor. Something he only does for himself and no one else.  
  
Yuuri‘s heart squeezes as if the safety belts are suddenly tightened, squeezing his lungs too and he feels dizzy and yet he can‘t look away from Viktor‘s blue, blue eyes when he looks directly into the camera, looks directly at _Yuuri_ like he knows he‘s there, and blows a smacking kiss to the camera.  
  
The black screen is what breaks the spell.  
  
Yuuri slumps back against his chair and slides his glasses to his forehead, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. In the end, all of that was just his imagination. Viktor can‘t know that he‘s here, and if he knew then he would certainly not be happy over some creepy fanboy stalking him for money.  
  
Yuuri doesn‘t cry under his desk and doesn‘t watch Phichit‘s motivational video. Instead he throws his half-eaten donut in the trash, clocks out and goes home.

  


  


  
In the dark of his bedroom he holds the stuffed toy bunny he got from Phichit over his head, sighs and turns to his side. He presses the plushie against his chest and resists the urge to snake his fingers to his waistband and do something against the pressing heat that builds up layer for layer like the air in July the more Yuuri thinks about the real, human Viktor.  
  
He tells himself he‘s above this. Tells himself it‘s just a job. Even promises that tomorrow he‘ll talk to Phichit and get someone else assigned to him.  
  
Like this, Yuuri sleeps better than expected.  
  
(The next morning Yuuri will find a new folder on his desk that‘ll enable him to hack into Viktor Nikiforov‘s phone.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is www.its-peach-bleach.tumblr.com, and the original post is here: https://its-peach-bleach.tumblr.com/post/170499070632/vityanikiforova-yuri-on-ice-au-where-yuuri-is-the
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ❤❤❤ (If you would leave a comment I would lose my shit just saying)


End file.
